Subterfuge
Location. Location. Location. That would be the reason that Onslaught is in the Garage of the Combaticon Base at this very moment. He stands at the head of the vehicular assault creation that he has been working on since the Olympics started. Now that they are over, he can ascertain the assistance of his Combaticons in getting it up and ready to roll. And crush Autobot forces. He's currently looking back and forth from the holodiagrams to the actual pile of metal that is taking up quite a bit of the garage space. With this project being somewhat of a secret, Onslaught has various security measures and scanners running to keep prying optics and audio receivers out of his business. There's a holoscreen that he's keeping an optic on for that too. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Blast Off, where the hell did you go?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am currently enroute to Combaticon headquarters... I need a shower." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Filthy, disgusting organics...." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "OH. Well explain to me why you just DIDNT KILL THE THING" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, ".... Did YOU?" <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Do refrain from speaking to Blast Off that way. That privilege is reserved for myself." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "You can kiss my aft with that stupid face plate of yours, Onslaught. You should be more concerned about how a COMBATicon got schooled by an estrogen-ridden germ bag. He tucked tail so fast I couldn't even hail him on the radio because he was already OUTTA RANGE." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Hahahahah!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Oh buuuuurn." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "My apologies. I wasn't listening because all I could hear was stupidity. Could you repeat?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Maybe you should figure out who she is and recruit her! I'm sure that exo-suit comes with a better arm mode that whatever the hell Blast Off folds into." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I was merely bored... the fleshlings are so far beneath me they are not worth my notice anyway." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Excuses, excuses..." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Blast Off. Mouth? Off. You're in enough trouble." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I think we could all use a little HAIL GALVATRON!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I do a very good job as Bruticus' arm, Blitzwing. Feel free to experience that yourself sometime.... What.... trouble, Onslaught?" <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "You are still talking. Fix it." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Better." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Trust me, after having had the pleasure of front row seats to your inter-species beat down, Bruticus is the last thing in the galaxy that I'm afraid of." <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/HjVeazhEug0 <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "...UNACCEPTABLE!" Space Shuttle arrives, looking for a shower. He feels "filthy". A disgusting organic, fleshling just crawled all over him. She also slagged him nearly to death, but he'd really rather not think about that. He's had enough humilation lately as it is. The Con chatter is not helping, either. Trouble? Why is HE in trouble....oh, slag the excuses, never mind, he can imagine. It's been a very bad several days. He walks along the corridor towards a cleaning and resting area (he's barely holding together as is and is dripping energon).... hoping Onslaught doesn't notice he's around. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Oh, no, it's cool. Hide behind your daddy, Blast Off. Typical. EESH" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "If I wasn't allergic to bureaucracy I would report you for being worthless." "You're dripping." Onslaught doesn't even need to look up from his holoscreens to notice that Blast Off is inside the Garage. In fact, he knew the shuttleformer was headed for the base a few miles out. There's a reason he has scanners all over the place. Onslaught believes in the 'Always Prepared' state of being, to be perfectly honest. He does, however, tap his chin for a moment as he watches one of the meters on his security screen spike for a moment. His optic raises a bit and he likely frowns beneath his faceplate. "Do something about that." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "............................." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Oh yeah! Keep it zipped just like daddy told you to." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "*grumbling noise*" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Harrow! You in your office?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Hnnnnnn." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "What do you want." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Don't harass my patients!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I think you handle that well enough yourself." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Why I never!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Uh huh." Blast Off stops and sighs. Figures Onslaught would know he's here. He looks over at his Commander, then down at the ...leakage. Hmmm. He steps towards one of the weapons cabinets and starts rummaging around for a gun-cleaning cloth. One with some nice oil infused in it. Finding what he's looking for, he tries wiping the excess energon leakage. "...I was just heading to the shower. I see you're busy, I won't distract you any further..." and he turns to leave. "Did we or did we not train you for the complete and utter destruction of everything that you come across in the field?" Onslaught keeps an optic on that holoscreen while turning to look off in Blast Off's direction. The Commander does not look happy at all. Not to mention he's being distracted from his crucial creative process to deal with the failure of his ward. "Especially Autobots and Organics." Blast Off shifts uncomfortably. "...... Yes. And I was in the process of destroying Skydive.... He didn't stand a chance against my firepower! Though when I *just* had him nearly destroyed..." He pauses and shakes his head slightly. "...His own teammate finished the job for me. Air Raid appears to be the Autofool's version of Triggerhappy..." He stops shaking his head, then looks back to Onslaught uncomfortably. "Then.... yes... there was a fleshling.... I didn't take her seriously, of course... but she was surprisingly powerful. I DID shoot her, and I even tried different tactics, as per our... training room discussion. I ran up and punched the vile thing...but then the pest ran up my arm and shot it!" He looks down at the quite mangled arm. Onslaught stares at Blast Off for a long moment. It is such a long moment that it probably is very awkward. And ti seems like that moment is never going to end. Eventually, though, Onslaught brings his voice back up to primary levels as he's ready to speak again. "Once more." Onslaught holds up a finger. "You fail in your assignment once more and I will be forced to bench you until we can figure out what is wrong with you." Onslaught gives a very obvious nod towards the holoscreen nearest him and it reads: YOU'VE BEEN HACKED. And a second later this pops up on the screen: SHHHHHHHH! Because Onslaught is pretty sure Blast Off would've reacted obviously. Blast Off shifts some more, trying to look as aloof and unaffected as possible, but Onslaught's looooong stare is making that difficult. Then Onslaught drops the hammer and Blast Off's wing elevon twitches as he starts to protest... and falls silent. He blinks as he reads the screen, then gives Onslaught a confused look. "And what happens if I bench you?" Onslaught continues the speech as if there's nothing going on. His inflection and tone don't even falter for a moment. But it is a good cover as the words continue to scroll onto the holoscreen that he is communicating through at this moment. Screen: SAY THIS - "I get put on space debris patrol." DON'T SAY, JUST READ THIS - Be sad about the statement above. Blast Off blinks... then begins to understand. Optics flash bright purple temporarily as the realization hits, and he has to compose himself for a moment. But it probably just sounds like an uncomfortable recalcitrance, which wouldn't be out of character at all. Vents huff in irritation and he reads as instructed, "I.... get put on space debris patrol." He does manage to make it sound humiliating. "Exactly." Onslaught is probably smiling beneath that faceplate since it seems that Blast Off has caught on to what is going to be the primary method of communication for the moment. "I can't have you futzing up my plans to raid Autobot City with your shenanigans and botfoolery!" Onslaught makes it sound as though he is incredibly furious! READ THIS. SILENTLY. - For once your idiocy may come in handy. Now beg me for another chance! Blast Off does wince slightly, since angry-sounding Onslaught is not really a sound you want to hear- especially if you're under his command. He reads the text, and there's a slight roll of his optics... he has to stop himself from protesting the word "idiocy". He almoooost does say something, arms raised in an exasperated manner... then his fists clench and he drops them down again. The shuttleformer gives a sideways glance, composing himself again, then takes a step forward. "I... I can do better. I have simply... had a few ... bad days. But you know I have invaluable skills... I've proven it before, let me do so again!" Onslaught pauses for another long while. One can almost hear him considering and mulling this over. Finally, his response comes, "You are lucky I am in a forgiving mood. This top secret plan of mine will surely bring Autobot City to its knees. And with that, we will surely gain the foothold we need to destroy those wretched Autobots from within!" Onslaught begins cackling. TEXT: Was that over the top? I can never tell. "Very well. I will be holding a meeting to discuss the details of this covert operation. You will get your assignment then. And it will be your last chance. Am I making myself clear?" TEXT: SAY THIS - "Crystal, oh Great and Powerful Onslaught." Blast Off reads the text, and then there's a pause at the end. He looks over at Onslaught with a look like, you've got to be kidding me. Blast Off points to the "Oh Great and Powerful Onslaught" part. TEXT: SAY IT OR YOU'LL BE ON SPACE DEBRIS DUTY FOR REAL. Blast Off just... sometimes wonders why the universe he loves seems not to return the favor very often, but he sighs and finally does as told. "Crystal, ... Oh Great and Powerful Onslaught." He tries to make that sound convincing without sounding like a *complete* toady. (Please, is a LITTLE dignity too much to ask?) TEXT: Idiot! You were supposed to defy me! Some Combaticon you are! "Flattery will get you nowhere, Blast Off! Now! Out of my sight! You are dripping all over everything!" Onslaught even makes with the movement of his arms to help with audio get picked up of him pointing off in random directions and flailing about like a displeased father would! TEXT: Go. Shower. I have planning to do. You will have your revenge and I will have the victory needed to elevate myself within the Decepticon ranks. Blast Off gives Onslaught a long-suffering look for a moment at the first line of text, then continues to read. Someday... Onslaught... someday.... The shuttle finishes reading, then responds to this whole ordeal in a characteristic huff. It may or may not be acted. Probably not. Then for the sake of both his Commander and our listening audience, he says in a quiet tone, "....Understood." He begins to hurry off, then stops to turn and look back. Afraid to say much of anything now, he simply nods a thanks, then hurries off.